Tsum Tsum
One of the main points of the game is to collect the various Tsum characters and level them up, both in skill and level, resulting in more powerful Tsums that are worth a higher score for each Tsum. This is a list of the currently available Tsums both for the Japanese and International versions. The list of Marvel Tsum Tsums can be found here. List of Tsums *Available in Japanese version only. #Available in International version only. Happiness Tsums (by alphabetical order) *Chip *Christopher Robin *Daisy *Dale *Donald *Eeyore *Goofy *Mickey *Minnie *Piglet *Pluto *Pooh *Roo *Tigger Premium Tsums *Stitch *Scrump *Marie *Lady *Perry * Oswald * Jack Skellington * Holiday Jack * Sally* * Zero *Woody *Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Alien * Lotso *Mike *Sulley *Dumbo *Alice *White Rabbit *Cheshire Cat *Little Oyster * Tinker Bell *Bambi *Thumper *Miss Bunny *Elsa *Anna *Olaf *Sven * Maleficent *Ariel *Flounder *Sebastian *Rapunzel *Pascal * Bumblebee Pooh *Pete * Pumpkin Mickey * Pumpkin Minnie *Holiday Mickey *Holiday Minnie *Holiday Donald *Holiday Daisy *Holiday Goofy *Holiday Pluto * Valentine Minnie * Valentine Daisy *Baymax * Sorcerer Mickey * Belle * Beast * Bunny Pooh * Bunny Tigger * Rabbit * Surprise Elsa * Birthday Anna * Angel * Hawaiian Stitch * Lilo * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Rex * Randall * Romance Ariel * King Triton * Scuttle * Aladdin * Jasmine * Abu * Genie * Horn Hat Mickey * Cat Hat Minnie * Pumpkin Chip * Ghost Dale * Rattle Bones Pluto * Conductor Mickey * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Luke * Princess Leia * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Yoda * Darth Vader * BB-8 * Rey * Kylo Ren * Mocha* * Pudding* * Souffle* * Max * Clarice * Snow White * Princess Aurora * Bride Rapunzel * Simba * Nala * Scar * Zazu * Arlo * Evil Queen * Ursula * Maleficent Dragon * Br'er Rabbit* * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Finnick * Cinderella * Fairy Godmother * Prince Charming * Wonderland Alice * Queen of Hearts * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Theatrical Mad Hatter * Nemo * Dory * Crush * Mowgli * Jack Sparrow * Elizabeth Swann * Davy Jones * Captain Hook * Cruella De Vil * Jafar * Jester Goofy * Parade Mickey * Parade Tinker Bell * Steamboat Mickey * Steamboat Minnie * Steamboat Pete * Jedi Luke * Han Solo * Chewbacca * K-2SO * Death Trooper * Scrooge * Hiro * Baymax 2.0 * Whip* * Puffy* * Three Musketeers Mickey * Three Musketeers Donald * Three Musketeers Goofy * Princess Minnie * Ninja Donald* * Princess Daisy* * Young Elsa * Young Anna * Summer Olaf * Moana * Maui * Fantasmic Mickey* * Hercules* * Hades* * Meg* * Prince Phillip* * Sora * Riku * Romance Belle * Romance Beast * Gaston * Lumiere * Mrs. Potts * Happy Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Maximus * Mulan * Pocahontas * Pirate Mickey * Pirate Stitch * Pirate Clarice * Young Jack Sparrow * Salazar * Key Dog* * Cruz Ramirez * MU Mike * Jet Pack Alien * Wall-E * Carl * Peter Pan * Patch * Timothy * Blue Fairy * Tramp * Pumpkin King* * Boogie* * Halloween Sora* * Mummy Donald* * Frankenstein Goofy* * Bat Hat Minnie* * Happy Pooh * Lumpy * Owl * Shivering Piglet * Drossel* * Holiday Baymax* * Holiday Marie* * Santa Donald* * Happy Snow White * Prince * Idol Chip* * Idol Dale* * Cogsworth* * Winter Belle* * Winter Cinderella* * Winter Princess Aurora* * Yen Sid* * Chernabog* * Practical* * Big Bad Wolf* * D23 Special Mickey* * Space Ranger Buzz * Zurg * Sheriff Woody * Miguel * Holiday Olaf* * Police Officer Judy* * Police Officer Nick* * Clawhauser* * Flash* * Spring Miss Bunny* * Iron Man* * Captain America* * Spider-Man* * Caballero Donald * Jose Carioca * Panchito Pistoles * Thanos* * Bride Ariel* * Tiana* * Bride Jasmine* * Merida* * Esmerelda* * Stormtrooper * Top Hat Genie* * Evil Genie Jafar* * Prince Ali* * Sofia* * Humorous Drossel* * Happy Mike* * Scare Factory Sulley* * Mr. Incredible* * Mrs. Incredible* * Boo* * Jack Jack* Gallery Listing Check the following pages for a sorted image gallery of all current Tsums. International Tsums A gallery list of all Tsum Tsums available on the International version. Japan Tsums A gallery list of all Tsum Tsums available on the Japanese version. Rotating Premium Boxes The available Tsums in Premium Boxes rotates every month. International Premium Boxes See the list of Premium Tsums that are available this month here. Japan Premium Boxes See the list of Premium Tsums that are available this month here. Tsum Charts MyTsum Chart See the MyTsum Chart for comparison of how many Tsums you will need clear to activate their skill, what series they belong to, and skill description. Skill Upgrade Chart Continuing from chiiching's now abandoned website, we have added a Skill Upgrade Chart to get an instant view of how many you will need to upgrade your Tsum Tsum to the next Skill Level. Score Chart The Score Chart gives the Minimum and Maximum scores and the increase amount per level for each Tsum Tsum. Tsums by Categories Tsums by Attribute For missions in Bingo and some Events, you will need Tsums with specific attributes like eyelashes, yellow hands, or a hat. See all of the attributes mentioned in missions. Tsums by Skill Your MyTsum Skill is the ability that is activated after you tap on a full skill meter. Each skill and the amount needed to fill the meter differs depending on your MyTsum. Tsums by Series Each Tsum belongs to a series, such as Piglet belongs to the Winnie the Pooh series and Woody belongs to the Toy Story series. Tsums by Color Some Bingo and Event Missions, require a Tsum of a specific color to complete the mission. For example, earning 500 coins with a yellow Tsum. This category will help distinguish which Tsums qualify for each color. Tsums by Color Family Tsums are grouped by color so that similar colors will not appear together in a game. A Tsum may be pink and not red, but they will belong to the Red Color Family because they are close enough to red that it would be difficult to distinguish between a red Tsum and a pink Tsum while playing.zh:Tsum Category:Game Info